Light as Air
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: The team left their costumes back at Mt. Justice and they're expected to show up for protection detail soon. Lucky for them, Megan's been trying out some things with the bioship.


**I was working on a different one-shot and I wrote in this part and I realized that it could be a fic in itself, so I took it out of the original. I'm not sure if this is how the science would work, but it sounded pretty good at 3AM. Now I know the science is impossible and that's not how molecules work, but this is Martian technology. We're going to pretend that they're this advanced. I'm going to be a junior, man, I'm not that advanced in science yet.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know molecules don't work like that, and yes, I know the bioship doesn't run on that. **

* * *

The late afternoon sky was a dark shade of blue verging onto a soft shade of purple, full of birds returning to their nests, passing airplanes, and a fast moving bioship. The birds and airplanes were as clear as the sun in its descent, but the only people who noticed the bioship were inside of it, on their way to provide protection detail to a handful of valuable witnesses.

On board were the six younger heroes who made up the alternate faction of the Justice League. No more than ten minutes ago, they had been enjoying their day off at the park when the call had come in. Normally, they wouldn't have minded, but none of them had their costumes on hand.

"Think there's time to run by the cave?" Robin asked, carding his hands through his hair anxiously.

Everyone knew there wasn't, what with the urgency of the call, but it wasn't looking like they had many more options. It's a little hard to stop a bullet with a hoodie and jeans.

"Any chance you have spares on board?" Artemis tossed to their pilot.

Megan set the bioship to auto pilot and turned around to face them, drawing her lips to the side in thought before a smile moved them back in place.

"I might have something better," she admitted, lips opening into a shy grin. "Lean back."

At the looks she received, she demonstrated and relaxed against her seat-back. Almost immediately, the covering swelled up and engulfed her. Before anyone could do so much as flinch, it pulled back and she was in costume.

"Cool trick, right?" she beamed proudly, brushing her hair back behind her ear with a quick growing grin, "Come on, they won't let us on scene without these."

Wally didn't hesitate in leaning back, his laugh swallowed by the swelling covering. When it pulled back, he was in his spandex and grinning ear-to-ear.

"I feel like I was digested," he gave a little shiver, grin never wavering.

Curiously, Dick followed suit and gave a wide eyed flinch as he swallowed. When it pulled back, his sunglasses were sitting on top of his domino mask and his lips were drawn tightly together. He removed them and curiously poked them back into the seat, only to have his right arm swallowed. The little shriek he gave was one he wouldn't own up to, pulling back his arm and defensively clutching his glove with big eye-holes in his mask.

Kaldur and Conner leaned back and emerged with the same expression they had held when their chairs had swallowed them, and Artemis looked slightly disgusted when she was spit back out.

"Where did our clothes go?" Conner asked, sticking the top portion of his head into his chair to try and see.

He and Megan were the only two not bothered by the act.

"They were broken down into molecular particles and stored in the external membrane of the ship with the fuel," the Martian explained, flexing her fingers in her gloves. "When we return, they'll rearrange on our bodies again."

Wally's lips quirked in a grin and he leaned forward in his chair, a little happy that the seat belts hadn't kicked in yet. "You managed a way to store the molecules so they wouldn't mix with each other. Sweet! So, did you have our costumes stored before this or are we using the same sort of camouflage you do?"

Everyone else seemed to be worrying more about their clothes floating around as particles around fuel than the actual science behind it, but they kept an ear open as they stared up at the walls of the ship. Megan's grin lightened and she seemed oddly pleased.

"It's a lot like my camouflaging, but it's not quite the same. The spaces your clothing are being held are very compact, to make sure they won't get mixed in with the fuel," this relaxed the team's worries for the most part, "and when the particles went in, the old particles were expelled back over you. The bioship simply rearranged these particles to assume the form of your costumes."

"Simply," Artemis repeated with a little grin, shaking her head as she looked over her costume again.

Dick slid off his glove and turned it over in his hands, checking to see if the compartments were still functioning. The holographic screen still popped up on command and worked as well as his costume did back at the cave. He slid it back on over his wrist, brows furrowing curiously, before unhooking his utility belt and rifling through the compartments. Everything was where it should be, fully restocked at that.

"If our costumes are back at the cave, what are we wearing right now?" Kaldur asked, rubbing the fabric of his vest between his fingers.

Wally lifted his cowl up off of his face enough to study the fabric intensely. He saw no difference from the original costume, "Not much you can store in the membrane, so I'm guessing... Nitrogen? Oxygen?"

The Martian nodded. "Exactly right. The bioship runs on natural gases and some more than likely got into the compartments during construction."

"I'm wearing air," Artemis clarified, eyes widening in disbelief.

Megan nodded proudly, grin growing in the slightest. Kaldur gave a breath of a laugh, clearly impressed with the idea.

Wally added a little, "Awesome!" as he stood up, flexing as he earned Dick's gaze. "Does it make me look skinnier?"

The Boy Wonder removed his left glove and chucked it at his friend with a little laugh.

"Eat my air, Mr. Metabolism."

The redhead failed to see the glove coming and toppled a little when it hit his stomach with a grunt. He sorely rubbed his stomach, shooting a small glare at the other as he picked the glove up, trying to fit his hand inside. It was just too small it seemed, though, and he ended up tossing it back with a little huff.

"Eat your own air."

Dick caught it and with a little smirk and imitated Wally's little grunt, laughing as the speedster went to take off his own glove to beat him with. Wally seemed to realize the effort it would've taken though and he adjusted it again, Dick echoing the action and refastening it to his wrist.

"There isn't any chance of the... of the particles just disappearing, is there?" Artemis checked, almost sounding a little nervous.

"Why?" Wally asked with a crooked grin, leaning her way with a little twinkle in his eyes. "You aren't shy, are you?"

"Shy? No, I just don't want creeps like _you _seeing me naked," she shot him down and he straightened with a little crinkle of his nose.

Dick mouthed a little, "Oh!", hand cutting the air in a bounce on the same syllable. He shucked the grin at the glare he received. Megan gave the blonde an assuring smile.

"It's no more likely than your regular costume just disappearing. The particles sewed themselves together in the same way the Kevlar does," she promised, unhooking her seat belt and standing up. "It's the same technique I use."

She turned in place, changing her costume back to her civilian clothes before turning it back again.

"Never fails," she added.

Wally almost seemed disappointed.

"I have another glove if your stomach's wanting more," Dick called over with a little smirk when Wally's eyes narrowed again.

The redhead pointed an accusing finger at his friend, a promise to pick up on this conversation later, and they both turned away with matching slivers of grins.

Megan answered a few more questions as she sat back down, continuing to reassure everyone that they'd be fine until they all believed her. Feeling a bit more comfortable, the six all reclined for the rest of the ride until they got on scene, looking a lot more intimidating in their air than they had in their civvies.

* * *

**-F.J. III**


End file.
